LUCKY BABY
by AnnieSakkie
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke akhirnya kembali ke Konoha setelah beberapa bulan menetap di Amerika. Karena kabar di media semakin memburuk akhirnya mereka melakukan wawancara. Tapi ada satu hal yang mereka takutkan/'Ku rasa pilihan untuk kembali ke sini bukan pilihan yang tepat'/NaruSasu plus baby Menma/Lemon Scene/Squel Hamil,eh/Chap 2 edited-Baca ulang/
1. Chapter 1

**Lucky Baby**

 **(Squel dari Hami,eh)**

 **NaruXSasu Plus baby Menma**

 **Rated M for Lemon**

 _ **Warn : Lemon scene, under 17 out**_

 **Enjoy this Fic**

 **.**

 **_Bandara Internasional Konoha Pukul 7 pagi_**

Ini adalah pagi yang sibuk di bandara Konoha. Ratusan pengunjung yang akan berangkat dan pengunjung yang sudah sampai bandara berlalu lalang layaknya ikan di aquarium. Ada yang menyeret koper beroda, menenteng ransel besar, berbincang santai dengan sesama teman serta menunggu di kursi yang ada di ruang tunggu. Semua kegiatan manusia-manusia itu beraneka ragam dan inilah yang membuat bayi mungil berusia 7 bulan tersebut begitu penasaran. Mata biru sang bayi mengerling antusias pada seorang wanita berambut kuning yang terlihat mencolok dengan lipstiknya berwarna merah terang. Pun, pakaian yang di gunakan sangat _colorful_ menyita perhatian sang bayi mungil. Wanita berambut emas itu terlihat tengah menelpon seseorang dengan suara yang tinggi. Ia mengomel tentang jam keberatan nya yang harus tertunda akibat salah memesan tiket pesawat. Bibir merahnya komat-kamit mengingatkan bayi ini pada tayangan kartun badut yang di tonton bersama ayah nya kemarin pagi. Sangat lucu dan bayi itu menyukainya.

"Khe..khe..khe." Ia menggelinjang senang. Bayi bertopi _donal duck_ ini terkekeh dengan tawanya yang khas.

"Kau kenapa sayang?" Pria berambut hitam juga bertopi yang menggedong bayi ini terlihat bingung. Niat awalnya yang akan memasukan uang di _vending machine_ terhenti akibat ulah anak nya yang terkekeh tanpa sebab.

"Mungkin dia lapar." Sahut pria lain berkacamata hitam yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Pria ini terlihat tampan namun terkesan misterius karena pakaian nya yang seperti petinju professional.

"Kau bodoh atau apa dobe, anak mu tertawa kau malah menyangka dia lapar." Pria bertopi biru yang menggendong bayi itu akhirnya berhasil memasukan uang kertas kemudian bergumam ingin memilih kopi hitam tanpa gula atau capucino dingin.

"Mana aku tahu kalau dia tertawa. Kau menggendong Menma terus." Sungut pria berpakaian mirip petinju ketus. Ia menenteng tas ransel besar di punggung kemudian mendekat kearah pria bertopi biru.

"Hei—Menma sayang. Kau kepanasan?" Tanya Naruto pada anak nya yang ada di gendongan Sasuke. Jelas sekali terlihat kalau bayi mungil itu berkeringat. Udara memang sangat panas. Terlebih di sini banyak orang yang berseliweran. Ac yang ada di bandara tidak mampu membuat ruangan sejuk.

"Kya..kya." Menma berceloteh riang. Ia tidak tahu apa yang di maksud dari ayah nya namun ia begitu senang bila di ajak bicara.

"Touchan akan melepas topi mu, sayang." Tangan Naruto berayun untuk melepas topi namun sebuah geplakan kasar ia terima.

"Kau bodoh atau apa heh. Disini banyak orang, semua akan melihat kita." Hardik Sasuke ketus. Ia membuang cup kopi yang telah kosong ke tempat sampah terdekat.

"Astaga Sasuke. Aku akan melepas topi Menma, bukan topi mu. Memangnya di antara semua orang ini ada yang mengenali Menma." Naruto ngotot.

"Jangan membuatku marah dobe. Turuti saja omongan ku."

"Oke, terserah padamu saja. Aku hanya tidak ingin anak kita kepanasan."

Naruto akhirnya menyerah. Berdebat dengan Sasuke mengenai Menma tidak akan menang. Ia tahu bahwa Sasuke sedikit berlebihan tentang anaknya. Dan Naruto tidak ingin membuat keributan.

"Huks..huks." Mata jernih Menma berkaca-kaca. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit untuk menahan tangisan. Ia tahu kedua orang tuanya tengah bertengkar. Melihat wajah Kaachan nya yang merengut marah, mengingatkan nya pada beruang nakal yang ada di tayangan kartun. Beruang itu akan merengut bila sedang marah dan ia mirip dengan Kaachan nya kali ini.

"Huwaa...huwa." bayi mungil itu akhirnya menangis. Suara Menma melengking dan wajahnya akan memerah bila menangis.

Sasuke gelagapan. Dengan segera ia mengayun kan Menma yang ada di gendongan.

"Hush..hush..kau kenapa sayang. Kenapa menangis." Sasuke menimang bayi mungil itu dengan lembut. Wajah Sasuke terlihat khawatir.

"Huwa…huks..huks." Tangis Menma tidak berhenti. Di samping ia takut melihat Kaachan nya marah, ia juga haus serta kepanasan. Pakian tebalnya mulai basah akan keringat.

"Menma jangan menangis. Touchan ada di sini. Anak pintar." Naruto ikut berusaha mendiamkan tangis Menma. Ia mulai membuat ekspresi wajah lucu namun tidak membantu. Tangis Menma semakin melengking.

"Mungkin dia kepanasan, teme. Bukan kah aku sudah bilang untuk melepas topinya." Naruto mulai lagi dengan argumentasinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau membuatkan Menma susu. Bisa juga ia haus."

"Haus karena kepanasan dan topi. Kalau kau menuruti ku mungkin Menma tidak akan menangis." Naruto menurunkan tas ransel nya kemudian membuka resleting untuk membuatkan sebotol susu.

Kelereng hitam Sasuke berputar malas. Astaga—di saat seperti ini masih saja ada pertengkaran. Ia enggan menyahuti perkataan Naruto karena tidak ingin emosi. Bukan nya ia tidak tahu Menma kepanasan tapi ia takut bila wartawan akan membidik anak nya. Ia masih belum siap bila harus menyeret Menma dalam kehidupan artis. Bayi mungil nya ini masih begitu kecil. Ia juga sangsi bagaimana kalau ada yang menyebut Menma sebagai bayi yang aneh. Oke, besar di rahim seorang pria terdengar aneh bukan?

"Sshh..jangan menangis sayang. Kaachan ada di samping Menma. Apa Menma kepanasan, hum?" Sasuke mengayunkan Menma kecil dengan sangat lembut. Wajah tampan nya terlihat sendu kala melihat bayi itu yang bertabur air mata. Ia melepas topinya kemudian mengibaskan ke arah wajah Menma.

Naruto yang tengah asyik dengan bubuk susu menolehkan kepala. Setelah puluhan minggu tinggal bersama dengan Sasuke, ia tidak pernah berhenti kagum pada sosok istrinya. Wajah Sasuke yang mengayunkan Menma sepert itu bagai kan malaikat. Ia selalu terbengong melihat kedekatan ibu dan anak tersebut.

"Mana susu nya, dobe. Kenapa kau melamun." Hardik Sasuke keras.

"Akh—" Naruto terhenyak. "I..iya. Ini teme." Ia segera memberikan botol susu itu pada Sasuke.

Tanpa babibu pria Uchiha tersebut melesak kan puting dot itu ke bibir Menma. Dengan kalap bayi mungil umur 7 bulan ini meyambutnya.

"Chu..chu..chu." Bunyi hisapan bibir Menma terdengar lucu. Pun, wajah bayi mungil tersebut sangat menggemaskan. Pipi tembam nya terlihat mengembung kala menghisap. Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Ia bisa sedikit tenang karena Menma mulai tenang dan tidak menangis lagi.

"Apa dia sudah tidur?" Tanya Naruto pelan. Ia mendekat untuk mengintip Menma yang ada dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Belum. Setidak nya dia sudah berhenti menangis. Dia haus rupanya." Sasuke mengusap lelehan susu yang mengalir di dagu Menma dengan jemarinya.

"Yah. Bukan kah bayi akan selalu menangis bila haus. Jangan cemas Sasuke." Ucap Naruto lirih. Ia sedikit menunduk lalu mencium puncak kepala Menma yang di tumbuhi surai hitam.

"Sshh..tidurlah Menma sayang." Bisiknya lirih di telinga Menma. Bayi mungil itu menggeliat dan terlihat mulai menutup matanya.

"Sepertinya pilihan untuk kembali kesini bukan sesuatu yang tepat."

Naruto terpekur. Ia menurukan topi jaket yang ada di kepalanya lalu melepas kacamata hitam.

"Kenapa. Bukan kah kau sendiri yang meminta kemari. Semua akan baik-baik saja Sasuke. Tenanglah." Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke lembut.

"Aku tahu. Tapi, aku takut bila mereka mengganggu anak kita."

"Percaya padaku semua hal negative yang ada di pikiran mu tidak akan terjadi. Kita disini untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Pemberitaan kita di media sudah sangat buruk. Image serta karir mu akan terancam. Bila kita tidak memberi _statement_ , mereka akan semakin menjadi." Suara Naruto begitu lirih ketika menjelaskan semua permasalahan. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan Menma yang sudah terlelap.

Sasuke terdiam lama. Ia mencoba berpikir bahwa yang diucapkan Naruto memang benar. Mengenai image atau karir ia tidak peduli tapi yang ia cemaskan adalah Menma.

"Tapi bagaimana reaksi mereka bila melihat Menma. Kau yakin mereka akan menerima nya?"

"Kita bisa jelaskan masalah Menma dengan halus. Mereka pasti akan bisa mengerti. Kau berbeda Sasuke. Menma adalah keajiban. Kita beruntung bisa memiliki nya. Tidak semua pasangan gay, bisa mempunyai anak. Kenapa kau ragu untuk membagi keajiban kita pada banyak orang."

Pria Uchiha itu terhenyak. Omongan Naruto membuat otaknya berputar kala dokter wanita yang memeriksa kandungan nya dulu berujar sama. Kehamilan nya adalah keajiban.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat beruntung memilkimu dan hidup ku begitu lengkap karena Menma. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mencela sumber kebahagian ku dan aku bisa menjamin itu. Kau tenang saja, sayang. Kau tidak sendiran. Ada aku dan Menma di sampingmu." Naruto mengecup puncak kepala Sasuke singkat.

Pria Uchiha tersebut terpekur dalam. Ia tidak mengerti namun hatinya bergejolak. Perasaan bahagia merayap merasuki sanubarinya. Ia memang tidak perlu ragu untuk mengucapkan kejujuran pada media. Bukan kah dia memang memilih hari ini untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Apapun yang terjadi dia tidak sendirian. Ada Naruto dan juga Menma.

 _Dua orang yang sangat ia cintai ada di sampingnya._

"Kau benar. Maafkan aku Naruto. Aku hanya ingin dia aman." Jemari Sasuke mengelus pipi Menma yang bertanda lahir sama dengan ayah nya.

"Tidak akan ada hal yang buruk menimpa Menma. Jangan cemas, oke."

Sasuke akhirnya mengangguk. Ia memandang lembut Menma yang tengah tertidur. Bayi gemuk namun mungil itu sangat menggemaskan. Sampai kiamat pun, Sasuke akan melindunginya.

"Nah, mana Kakashi. Kau yakin dia akan menjemput kita?" Naruto celingak-celinguk mencari sosok pria berambut abu-abu di tengah orang-orang.

"Dia bilang akan menjemput. Entahlah."

"Kau yakin. Apa sebaiknya kita pulang menggunakan taksi?"

"Kata Kakashi taksi akan menarik perhatian banyak orang. Dia sudah menghubungi ku untuk menunggunya."

"Tapi kita sudah ada di sini 1 jam yang lalu. Apakah Kakashi tersesat?"

"Mungkin tersesat di dalam otak nya. Dia selalu seperti itu."

Yah—Sasuke sangat mengenal Kakashi karena dia adalah managernya. Pria berambut abu-abu itu memang sangat keterlaluan bila menyinggung masalah kedisiplinan. Kalau tidak terlambat mungkin harinya tidak akan tenang.

"Dasar."

Naruto mengambil handphone dan memainkan nya. Ia begitu bosan karena tidak ada hiburan. Tubuhnya juga sangat lelah setelah perjalan hampir 4 jam lamanya. Anak lelakinya tengah tertidur jadi ia tidak bisa bercanda atau melucu. Apalagi sedari tadi ia kesal karena menjadi pusat perhatian. Ada yang memfoto nya di kejauhan. Meminta tanda tangan dan ada pula yang berbisik meggunjingnya. Naruto adalah tipe artis yang cuek jadi ia tidak mempedulikan nya. Dan Sasuke pun demikian. Kalau saja ia tidak di samping Sasuke mungkin dia tidak akan setenang ini. Sedari tadi Sasuke membisiki nya untuk tidak terlalu menuruti permintaan foto serta tanda tangan. Ia sadar kali ini, dia tidak sendiri. Ada Menma yang mungkin akan ikut di gunjing. Ia tidak ingin menjadi artis yang bermanis-manis lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **_Uchiha Sasuke's Apartemen pukul 11 siang_**

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa begitu sampai di apartemen Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri langsung naik keatas untuk menidurkan Menma di ranjang kamar. Manik biru Naruto memerhatikan dengan seksama punggung Sasuke yang mulai menghilang dalam kejauhan.

"Maaf aku tadi terlambat. Kau tahu, aku sedikit lupa arah ke bandara sehingga aku tersesat." Seorang pria berambut abu-abu melenggang masuk kemudian menutup pintu dengan pelan. Naruto hanya mendengus lirih seolah biasa.

"Yah—Kau sudah mengatakan itu sebanyak 5 kali." Gumam Naruto kemudian meletakkan tas ransel pada lantai bawah. Ia juga mulai melepas jaket ukuran besar yang ia kenakan.

"Oh ya—siapa nama anak lelaki yang di gendong Sasuke. Apakah itu anak mu?" Kakashi bertanya to the point.

Naruto berdeham singkat kemudian menjawab.

"Menma. Uzumaki Menma. Dia anak ku dan Sasuke. Kau tahu kan tujuan ku datang kemari?"

Mata hitam Kakashi melirik tajam pada Naruto yang tengah asyik dengan majalah.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah di beritahu oleh Sasuke mengenai anak itu. Akan ku bereskan semua pemberitaan yang berkembang di media."

"Kakashi, bisakah aku meminta tolong pada mu?"

"Aku tidak berjanji tapi kau bisa mengucapkan nya padaku?"

Pria Uzumaki itu memandang intens Kakashi yang ada di sebrangnya. Suasana yang mengalir menjadi tegang. Sekali dalam hidupnya, Kakashi merasa gugup.

"Ku mohon, lindungi anak ku dari pers serta wartawan. Selama wawancara berlangsung ku harap ada bodyguard di sekeliling Sasuke."

"Pers tidak seburuk itu Naruto. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan menyalahkan Menma atas hilangnya dirimu di grub."

"Bukan itu. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan posisi ku atau kabar buruk tentang diri ku. Yang ku khawatirkan Menma. Oke. Anak ku. Bagaimana kalau mereka menyakitinya ?"

"Itulah tujuan kita melakukan wawancara. Kau dan Sasuke harus menjelaskan siapa Menma. Tidak mungkin kalian akan menutupi anakmu dari para pers. Mereka itu mempunyai mata serta telinga. Apakah kau sanggup menanggung resiko bila kau tetap menyembunyikan Menma?"

Naruto terdiam. Majalah sport yang ada dalam genggaman ia lempar di sofa. Kepala nya mendadak pusing karena suatu hal. Yah—Menma. Dia memang tidak mungkin menyembunyikan Menma dari media.

"Jangan cemas Naruto. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak sendirian. Ada aku, Sasuke dan juga Kakuzu. Aku yakin, Kakuzu tidak mungkin membiarkan gosip ini semakin memburuk."

"Oh yah Kakuzu. Aku lupa bila aku memiliki manager yang mengerikan itu."

"Nah, sekarang beritahu Sasuke bila wawancara akan di selenggarakan nanti malam di Hotel Paradise pukul 7. Ku harap kalian memikirkan dengan baik _steatment_ apa yang akan kalian beberkan di media."

"Apakah nanti ada anggota band ku juga. Aku mendapat e-mail dari Shikamaru bahwa nanti akan ada wawancara di hotel yang sama dengan mu?"

"Tentu saja. Ini juga ada hubungan nya dengan posisi mu di band kan?"

Naruto menampilkan cengiran lebar. Ia juga sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu dengan teman sejawatnya.

"Oh ya Naruto aku memiliki satu pertanyaan untuk mu, dan ini adalah hal yang penting."

"Katakan lah. Apakah itu ada kaitan nya dengan wawancara nanti?"

"Bisa di bilang begitu, apakah kau serius sudah memutuskan pertunangan dengan Gaara?"

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau adalah anak yang tampan. Cepat besar sayang." Gumam Sasuke pada Menma yang tengah tertidur pulas di ranjang. Peralatan bayi berupa box serta lain nya masih berserakan di lantai. Ia bisa membereskan itu nanti.

Bayi mungil berusia 7 bulan tersebut merengut kecil kemudian menyedot cairan dari botol susu. Mulut kecil _baby_ Menma mecucu dan Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Ia mengusap rambut Menma dengan lembut kemudian mengecup dahinya. Ia begitu menyayangi Menma dengan segenap perasaan.

"Kenapa kau sangat mirip dengan Touchan mu, hmm." Jemari lentik Sasuke menyusuri pipi tembam Menma yang mewarisi tanda lahir dari Naruto. Memang benar anaknya ini bisa di bilang foto copy dari Naruto. Kulit kecoklatan nya, tanda lahirnya, mata biru nya serta sikap nya yang hiperaktif benar-benar jelmaan dari Naruto kecil.

"Kau jahat sekali sayang, padahal Menma ada dalam perut Kaachan lama sekali. Seharusnya kau mirip Kaachan." Sasuke selalu merasa nyaman saat berdua dengan anaknya. Mengobrol atau sekedar memandangi Menma di kala tidur terasa sangat menyenangkan. Bayi mungil itu begitu ajaib, dia tumbuh sangat pesat setiap harinya. Sasuke masih mengingat baby Uzumaki itu dulu hanya bisa tidur serta menangis saja, namun kini Menma kecil mulai dapat berucap A-A- atau tertawa dengan kekehnya yang khas.

"Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu, teme?" Suara serak Naruto mengagetkan Sasuke yang tengah melamun. Dengan perlahan ia bangun lalu duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Bisakah kau tidak menganggetkan ku. Bagaimana kalau Menma bangun?"

"Gomen ne. Aku hanya tidak ingin kalian bercanda tanpa aku." Naruto berjalan mendekat kemudian memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Ada apa, dobe. Kenapa kau memeluk ku seperti ini?"

Pria berkulit cokelat ini diam tidak menjawab. Hidung bangirnya mengendus rambut hitam Sasuke yang menguar aroma shampoo segar.

"Dobe. Apakah ada masalah?" tanya Sasuke lirih.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memeluk mu saja."

Wajah Sasuke bersemu merah. Namun ia tahu bahwa Naruto tengah membohonginya.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin membaginya dengan ku. Lebih baik kau istirahat sebelum kita berangkat untuk wawancara."

"Masih ada banyak waktu untuk istirahat. Wawancara akan di laksanakan pukul 7."

Tangan besar Naruto mulai mengelus punggung Sasuke yang terlindung oleh kaus tipis. Meraba lembut dan sesekali ia menjatuhkan ciuman basah di leher Sasuke.

"Nggh..stop. Jangan sekarang. Akh."

"Sudah lama kita tidak bersenang-senang. Bagaimana kalau sekarang, hmm?" Suara serak Naruto berubah _husky_. Mata birunya nanar memeta wajah Sasuke yang memerah.

"Menma. Sshh..di…dia nanti bangun..enghh."

Naruto menyingkapkan poni panjang Sasuke lalu mengecup dahinya.

"Tidak akan lama. Aku janji hanya sekali." Ciuman itu merambah ke hidung, pipi kemudian dagu. Sasuke mendongak. Nafasnya memendek akibat nafsu yang mulai tersulut. Tak dapat di pungkiri tubuhnya sedikit memanas akibat ulah Naruto yang menggoda nya.

"Ta…tapi." Sasuke merengek kecil.

"Hanya sekali, oke."

Pria Uchiha berambut hitam itu akhirnya mengangguk lamat. Dalam satu hentakan, tubuh tingginya sudah di gendong oleh Naruto.

"Hei—dobe, turunkan aku."

"Sshh..jangan berisik. Nanti dia bangun." Naruto melirik genit pada kasur.

Dengan terpaksa Sasuke menutup mulut.

"Bisa turunkan aku idiot. Aku tidak suka dengan ini!"

"Diam dan nikmati semuanya. Kau mau ini selesai dengan cepat kan?"

Pria berkulit putih pucat tersebut mengangguk lagi. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan membuang semua persediaan ramen yang Naruto miliki plus—

Dilarang menyentuh Menma atau menggedongnya.

Pembalasan yang cukup manis dan setimpal.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu, hum? Apa sudah membayangkan hal yang nakal?" Kerlipan mata biru Naruto sungguh ingin membuat Sasuke ingin muntah. Apa menurutnya itu seksi, heh?

Malah seperti orang kelilipan.

"Tidak ad—" Belum juga satu kalimat meluncur. Bibirnya sudah terbungkam oleh benda kenyal yang sama milik Naruto. "Uhnghh." Sasuke melenguh lirih.

Lidah panjang Naruto meliuk dengan sangat mahirnya. Mengajak berdansa dan saling bertukar rasa lewat saliva. Lumatan kecil berangsur menjadi ganas. Gigi saling menggesek serta bibir menepel erat tak dapat di tolak.

"Enghh..dhobehh." Bahkan untuk berganti posisi kepala sulit untuk di lakukan oleh pria Uchiha.

Semua tubuhnya sudah di tawan oleh blonde kulit cokelat itu. Bibir, lidah serta saliva seakan teraduk lembut hingga membuatnya melayang. Sasuke pasrah sudah. Tubuhnya terhuyung lemas di tembok kamar mandi. Di depan nya terpeta jelas wajah maskulin Naruto yang juga mulai memerah. Titik-titik keringat bertabur di kening yang semakin menghipnotis Sasuke untuk memberikan kewarasannya.

"Bath up seks, eh?" Gumam Sasuke dengan nada menantang. Dengan perlahan ia membuka kaus tipis yang seakan menganggunya.

"So—what do you want. Sofa atau ranjang?" Naruto memeta leher Sasuke yang sangat putih dan mengundang. _Adam apple_ nya bergerak naik turun karena menelan saliva.

"Ada Kakashi di bawah. Kau mau dia menonton kita, hum?"

Sasuke menjulurkan lidah untuk melumuri jemari lentiknya dengan air liur.

"Oh yeah—sorry aku melupakan dia. Sampai dimana kita?" Kelereng Naruto memandang tajam wajah Sasuke yang memerah.

"Foreplay mungkin. Kau bahkan belum mencumbu ku."

Sasuke menarik leher cokelat Naruto kemudian membungkam bibirnya. Melumat benda kenyal tersebut untuk menaikkan gairah nya. Sasuke memutar lidahnya serampangan, melilit lembut kemudian menghisap kalap. Kepalanya mendadak pusing karena gairah. Lupa sudah dimana sekarang ia berada. Mau kamar mandi atau ranjang tidak masalah. Penisnya berdenyut cepat dan ia akui itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Hah..hah..sangat agresif. Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" Naruto melempar kemejanya ke lantai bawah lalu menjatuhkan kecupan hangat di dada Sasuke.

Pria Uchiha itu mendesis lirih. Ia menempelkan beban tubuhnya di dinding keramik yang dingin di belakangnya.

"Ugh..engh. _More_." Pintanya mesra.

Wajah seputih poseline milik Sasuke memerah sempurna. Uap nafas serta desahan menguar ke udara. Naruto sang pendominasi mulai larut. Kecupan nya berangsur liar di atas kulit itu. Ia menggigit, menjilat dan menyesap apapun yang tersaji di depan matanya.

"Cu..cukup, dobe." Cegah Sasuke saat Naruto mengecupi kejantanan nya yang terancung tegang. Celana panjang beserta dalamannya sudah terlempar entah kemana. Ia bahkan sudah pasrah terlentang di lantai bawah tanpa pertahanan.

"Kenapa. Kau tidak ingin ku kulum?" tanya pria pirang itu _innocent._

"Kita tidak bisa berlama-lama, ingat." Sasuke membuka pahanya lebar. Lubang kecilnya terlihat menganga lembut dan Naruto akui itu sangat 'cute'.

"O..oke. Tapi aku belum mempersiapkan mu. Bagaimana kalau kau kesakitan." Dengan perlahan kepala penis Naruto menggesek lubang berkedut itu. Memberi salam awal untuk lanjut ke bagian inti permainan.

"Ssshh—ti..tidak apa-apa dobe. Enghh. Ce..cepathh."

Naruto mendorong pelan pinggulnya, dan _gland penis_ nya mulai amblas. Jepitan _hole_ Sasuke membuatnya meringis. Ketat, kering dan nyeri begitu menyiksa.

"Arhhh….akhh!" Pria Uchiha tersebut meronta. Lubang intinya terasa bagai robek menjadi dua. Ia menggelengkan kepala mungusir rasa yang tidak enak itu. kelopaknya terpejam erat, di sertai dengan otot pinggul yang menegang.

"Ugh—rileks teme. Kau membuatku . Engh." Naruto mengeluh. Ia tidak bisa menggerakan pinggulnya lagi karena tekanan dari Sasuke. Ia tahu bahwa pasangan nya itu begitu kesakitan. Ia merendahkan kepala lalu menciumi kening Sasuke yang basah oleh keringat.

"Sshh—apakah sakit?" bisik nya lembut. Ia menyisir rambut Sasuke dengan jemari.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Hujaman benda besar Naruto membuatnya sulit untuk membuka suara.

"Apa yang membuatnya senang. Apakah gerakan dari pinggul ku?" Naruto berujar lirih. Suaranya tertahan oleh deruh nafas yang berhembus cepat. Titik keringat mulai bermunculan di tubuh kecokelatan nya.

"Eghhh..hah..hah." Pria Uchiha tersebut terengah. Ia berusaha mengontrol tubuhnya yang tidak berhenti gemetar. Rasa sakit, nyeri serta perih membuatnya tidak nyaman. Pun dingin nya keramik kamar mandi tidak membantunya.

Kelereng Naruto memeta ekspresi lain di wajah Sasuke. Rengutan alis serta semuan merah membungkam nya.

"Kau seksi. Kau merasakan nya, eh. Penisku yang memasuki mu." Tiada henti mulut Naruto berujar kotor. Dengan perlahan ia menggerakan pinggulnya. Gerakan awal dengan sesuatu yang ringan serta lembut. Sasuke mengeratkan pelukan nya. Tak peduli lagi bahwa kukunya dapat melukai kulit Naruto hingga berdarah.

"Akhh!—Akhh!—Ughh!" Desahan Sasuke menggema di kamar mandi.

Naruto bergerak cepat kali ini. Otot penisnya semakin berdenyut walau ini masih awal permainan. Fraksi nikmat serta hentakan dari jantung membuatnya terengah-engah. Uap panas mengepul lembut dari mulutnya. Rongga mulut Naruto menganga kecil. Tak luput juga ia melenguh rendah kala penisnya mendapat pijatan. Dua kulit yang berbeda itu saling menghantam. Menggesek dan merapat untuk menghantarkan semua hasrat. Bunyi becek dari liang Sasuke memperkeruh suasana.

"Enghh!—ce..cepath dobe. Ahh."

Naruto membuka matanya yang sempat tertutup karena lebur menikmati cumbuhan nya.

"Nhh—yah. Aku..me..mencoba." Ia merapatkan kaki Sasuke lalu menaruhnya di pundak. Dengan ini, Naruto bisa merasakan jepitan lubang Sasuke yang sangat hangat.

"Cepat lah. I..idot. Arghhh."

Sasuke mendongakan kepala kala suatu benda tertumbuk di dalam sana. Sengatan listrik bak menerpanya membuat pria ini berkunang. Kelerengnya memohon nanar kepada pendominasi. Meminta di giring ke surga bernama kenikmatan. Tidak peduli apapun yang ia tahu hanyalah rasa syadu. Keringat berbaur serta kerlipan cinta memancar di sekitar nya.

"Enghh…dobe, ti..tidak kuathh." Rengek nya lagi. Syaraf diseluruh tubuh Sasuke menegang sempurna. Kejantanan nya pun mengucur cairan yang kental. Beberapa ototnya juga berdenyut-denyut. Dan pria tampan itu yakin bahwa ini tidak akan lama.

"Yah..keluarkan sayang. Ukh..tumpahkan semua nya." Naruto memendekkan jarak. Lalu melumat bibir Sasuke yang begitu sensual.

Pria Uchiha itu melenguh di tengah ciuman nya. Gerakan tubuhnya semakin tidak terkontrol. Terombang-ambing kedepan-kebelakang dengan paha mengatup rapat di pundak Naruto.

"Puah…akhhh!—akhhh!" Sasuke melepas ciuman nya dengan cepat lalu menjerit kecil ketika kenikmatan akan klimaks menghantam kepalanya. Semburan panas dari sperma meluncur membasahi perut. Di ikuti oleh lenguhan panjang dari Sasuke yang menggema di setiap sudut kamar mandi.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Ada rasa bangga terbesit di benaknya kala melihat partnernya keenakan.

"Klimaks hum." Naruto mencolek jejak basah sperma yang belepotan lalu menjilatnya. Mengecap segala rasa dari cairan kental itu. Urat nafsu nya bagai putus saat ini. Hentakan keras jantungnya semakin menggedor-nggedor. Ia tidak sabar akan segera menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Hah..hah..hah." Sasuke masih sibuk membenarkan deruh nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Dadanya kembang kempis menarik semua oksigen di udara. Tubuh jangkung itu pun terlihat lemas.

Perlahan Naruto menggerakan pinggulnya kembali. Melihat Sasuke yang sudah pasrah membutakan kewarasan nya.

"Arghh!"

Kejantanan Naruto tidak lah bergerak lembut. Ia menggesek apapun yang menyentuhnya. Dinding prostat, dinding anus, serta otot-otot di sekitarnya. Kulit cokelatnya mengkilat. Pun surai pirang itu bergerak berantakan mengikuti si empunya. Naruto hanyut sudah akan kegiatan nya.

"Ughh teme, aku akan keluar. Umhh." Ia merancau tidak jelas. Kelereng birunya terpejam erat. Sasuke tidak menjawab karena sibuk untuk melantunkan desahan. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tubuhnya menyambut baik cumbuhan Naruto. Kecupan, jilatan serta gigitan membuat nya 'tegang' kembali. Ia mengenggam tangan kecoklatan Naruto lalu mengecupnya. Memberitahu pada pendominasi itu bahwa ia menikmatinya. Yah—menikmati semua tarian ini hingga ke sum-sum tulang.

"Arghhh—keluar. Ukhh!" Naruto mendesah panjang sama persis dengan Sasuke karena kedua benda panjang itu menyemprotkan sarinya. Naruto yang jauh di dalam tubuh Sasuke serta Sasuke di perutnya. Deruh nafas saling berlomba. Hentakan dada yang bertalu-talu menempel erat saling menikmati sisa-sisa orgasme secara bersamaan.

"Apakah sakit?" Tanya Naruto lalu melepas kejantanan nya dari lubang Sasuke. Lelehan sperma mengalir lembut dari anus membasahi lantai.

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia akan bangkit berdiri namun gagal karena tubuhnya gemetar.

"Aku akan menggedongmu ke kamar. Jangan berdiri sendiri." Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya lalu bangun.

"Kau harus membersihkan semua kekacauan ini dobe."

"Yah-yah. Aku akan membersihkan nya. Nah, setelah itu kita ke kamar dan istirahat. Oke."

 **.**

 **.**

 **_Paradise Hotel pukul 6 malam_**

Ini adalah malam yang sangat sibuk bagi Sasuke. Walau ia kini ia hanya duduk di sofa namun hati serta pikiran nya melayang-layang tidak beraturan. Di sampingnya terlihat Naruto yang tengah menggendong Menma dan memerkannya pada anggota band. Kelereng hitam nya melirik tidak antusias. Sebersit perasaan aneh membuatnya kesal. Entahlah ia sangat tidak yakin bahwa konfrensi pers kali akan baik.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke. Jangan berwajah mengerikan seperti itu." Hardik seorang pria di sebelahnya. Sasuke berjengit kecil lalu mendegus lirih.

Oh man, ternyata itu adalah Kakashi.

"Hn." Balasnya singkat. Sasuke menghadap kaca lalu merapihkan dasi yang terikat tidak rapi.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Ada banyak penjaga di hotel ini." Bisik Kakashi sembari membuka novelnya.

"Kau pikir aku pencuri. Untuk apa aku mencemaskan penjaga?"

"Yang kau cemaskan adalah Menma."

Sasuke terpekur lalu menundukan kepala. Merasa bahwa tebakan Kakashi sangat tepat tapi ia memiliki pertanyaan lain. Ia ingin menayakan nya pada asisten nya itu, namun ia belum yakin. Bisa saja ia malah mendengar jawaban nya yang akan membuatnya pusing.

"Tidak. Bukan hanya Menma. Kau tahu, aku masih belum mengerti satu hal dari konfrensi pers kali ini."

"Apa itu. Bukan kah kau yang meminta ini?"

"Yah memang, tapi sedari tadi ada satu yang mengusik ku dan itu ada hubungan nya dengan Naruto."

Kakashi menutup novelnya lalu menaruhnya di atas meja. Ia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke.

"Naruto? Apa maksudmu?"

Kelereng Sasuke memandang tajam pantulan tubuh Naruto dari cermin. Di sana terlihat pria yang sudah menikah dengannya itu sangat bahagia. Wajah sumringah dan sedari tadi ia tidak berhenti mengoceh tentang Menma pada kawan-kawan nya.

"Kau yakin dia sudah memutuskan pertunangan dengan Gaara?"

Pertanyaan yang sama yang ia katakan pada Naruto saat di apartemen.

"Kau bisa dengar nanti saat di sana. Dia akan menjelaskan nya pada semua tentang hal itu."

Hah—tidak membantu. Jawaban yang membuat Sasuke menjadi bingung. Ia tahu bahwa tidak sepatutnya ia berfikiran seburuk itu. Lelaki tampan berkulit cokelat itu adalah pasangannya. Bahkan ia sudah memiliki anak dari pria tersebut. Kenapa ia masih meragukan kesetiaan itu?

"Baiklah! Kuharap yang kudengar adalah berita yang baik." Desahnya lirih dengan desah nafas.

 **.**

 **.**

Kilat kamera serta cahaya lampu terang adalah hal utama yang menyambut Sasuke dan Naruto ketika sampai di Ballroom. Hiruk pikuk wartawan serta orang-orang yang tidak sengaja lewat membuat Sasuke merengut kesal. Puluhan mic terjejer rapi di atas meja, pun kamera menghadap ke arah mereka. Menma, bayi kecil yang ada di gendongan Naruto tertawa kecil. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi namun ia menyukainya. Kilau lampu serta warna-warni hiasan yang ada di dinding membuat bayi mungil itu antusias. Naruto gugup tidak karuan. Meskipun kamera dan wartawan adalah kawan baiknya, tapi rasa cemas itu menyelingkupi sanubari. Ia bergerak tidak tenang dalam duduknya. Ia berdehem, tertawa kering dan sekedar bernyanyi untuk membunuh rasa tidak percaya diri.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Menma kecil terlihat sangat tampan serta serasi. Setelan kemeja lengkap dengan celana serta dasi membuat keluarga kecil tersebut sangat sempurna. Baby Menma sangat _cute_ dengan kemeja mungil berwarna ungu pucat serta dasi kupu-kupu kecil berwarna merah terang. Di telapak kaki nya terlindung sepasang sepatu pantofel dengan warna hitam mengkilat. Penampilan Menma terkesan wow untuk ukuran bayi berusia 7 bulan. Sedang Naruto dan Sasuke sendiri memilih kemeja resmi berwarna cokelat serta dasi hitam. Keduanya sengaja memakai pakaian seragam agar tidak terkesan aneh.

Beberapa bodyguard berjejer rapi di sebelah kanan dan kiri meja. Mereka menggunakan pakaian serba hitam dan terkesan sangar. Sedikit berlebihan memang namun inilah permintaan Naruto pada Kakashi dan itu artinya mutlak. Kakashi sendiri juga terlihat tenang berdiri di samping Sasuke dan Kakuzu di sebelah Naruto. Anggota band Shinobi mendapat giliran kedua untuk wawancara

"Kalian siap?" bisik Kakashi kecil pada Sasuke.

Ia mengangguk. Sasuke ingin semua ini selesai kemudian kembali ke apartemen. Ia sangat kesal karena sedari tadi tiada henti kamera menyorot pada Menma yang ada di gendongan Naruto.

"Naruto. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan kan?" Kakazu berucap tegas.

"Aku tahu. Tidak perlu tegang seperti itu." Balas Naruto santai. Ia mengecup rambut Menma kemudian berbisik pada anaknya agar tidak nakal.

"Huft—dasar." Desis Kakazu malas kemudian memberi kode pada Kakashi untuk memulai wawancara.

"Ehem—" Kakashi berdehem lalu menolehkan kepala pada seantero wartawan.

"Selamat malam semua. Sebelumnya aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih karena sudah hadir dalam wawancara kali ini. Nah, seperti yang sudah di janjikan. Naruto dan juga Sasuke akan memberikan penjelasan mengenai berita yang sudah berkembang luas di luaran." Pria berambut abu-abu itu berkata tegas. Sorot matanya yang biasanya malas berubah tajam.

"Untuk mempersingkat waktu. Kita mulai sekarang wawancaranya."

Beberapa lampu kamera berkedip merah menandakan rekaman baru akan di mulai. Wajah serius Naruto terpampang jelas di monitor. Suasana di sekitar ballroom itu menjadi hening serta tegang.

" -tama aku mengucapkan maaf karena menghilang dalam waktu yang lama dan tidak ada pemberitahuan yang resmi dari ku atau manajer. Namun seperti yang sudah dikatakan Kakashi, kami akan menjelaskan nya sekarang." Naruto tersenyum kering untuk salam awal. Sasuke yang mendengar hanya mendengus.

Bertele-tele, benar-benar cerminan dari Naruto.

"Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya siapa, anak yang ku gendong ini kan." Tunjuk Naruto pada Menma. Seketika sorot kamera berpaling pada Menma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Woahh..TBC yang sangat aneh. Wkakaka..seperti biasa fic saya sangat berbeda dengan yang lain nya karena bertele-tele dan tidak langsung pada intinya.**

 **Squel ini saya buat karena banyak yang minta untuk dibuat. Niat awal ingin membuat one shoot tapi ya harap maklum. Karena ada lemon jadi panjang dan akhirnya aku TBC-in ajah.**

 **Isi dari wawancara bisa di ketahui di chap 2…**

 **Jangan lupa review yakkk—Minna-chan…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucky Baby**

 **(Squel dari Hami,eh)**

 **NaruXSasu Plus baby Menma**

 **Rated M for Save**

 **Enjoy this Fic**

 **.**

 **_Paradise Hotel pukul 7 Malam_**

"Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya siapa, anak yang ku gendong ini kan." Tunjuk Naruto pada Menma. Seketika sorot kamera berpaling pada Menma. Sasuke waspada. Ia melirik tegas pada wartawan yang menyoroti wajah anaknya. Jujur saja ia merasa sangat risih.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskan nya. Tangan nya mengusap lembut surai hitam Menma yang mencuat khas seperti dirinya. Pun, para pers menunggu-nunggu jawaban apa yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto. Ini adalah tayangan live di beberapa stasiun televisi. Hilangnya kedua artis ternama tersebut sangat heboh di Konoha. Gosip muncul kepermukaan dan selalu di kait-kait kan dengan suatu kejadian. Yang ini, yang itu dan akhirnya menjadi simpang siur. Pihak management juga sangat _protective_ sehingga tak ada satu pun jawaban yang terlontar. Kini mereka hadir untuk konferensi namun yang menjadi aneh adalah bayi mungil yang ada dalam gendongan Naruto. Apakah itu anak dari adopsi?

"Dobe." Bisik Sasuke pada Naruto lirih. Ia menoleh dengan wajah memancar rasa cemas.

"Hmm..sebelum aku menjawab itu. Aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu. Well, ini adalah hal yang sangat penting." Naruto tersenyum kecil kemudian menarik tangan Sasuke dengan paksa.

"Kami sudah menikah." Ucap Naruto tegas dengan tangan saling berpaut dan seolah memerkan dua cincin berwarna putih yang melingkar di jemari keduanya.

Mau tak mau pemuda tampan bernama Sasuke tersebut menundukan kepala. Oke, ini memang sedikit memalukan. Unjuk kemesraan bukan lah tipe Uchiha. Tapi lain bagi si idiot kuning. Ia kini malah cengengesan senang dan lupa sudah akan ketegangan yang sempat menyelingkupi mereka.

Kakashi tersenyum di balik masker nya. Ia tahu bahwa Sasuke sudah sangat malu sekarang. Dari sini ia bisa melihat wajah artis didikan nya tersebut memerah. Dan parah nya lagi suami idiot yang ada di sampingnya malah unjuk gigi. Sedangkan Kakazu hanya mendengus kecil. Ia sudah biasa melihat Naruto yang memerkan pasangan. Ia hafal dan ia kini mulai bosan.

Lensa kamera tertuju pada kedua manusia berbeda kulit yang duduk disana. Hanya satu hal yang sedang mereka sorot yaitu cincin pernikahan. Para wartawan berbisik kecil. Lalu menulis apa yang Naruto ucapkan pada lembar nota. Hasil wawancara harus segera di catat. Secuil pun kata yang terlontar adalah emas.

"Hentikan senyum bodoh mu itu." Ketus Sasuke dengan segera menarik tangan nya. Ia berdehem lalu membetulkan ekspresi wajahnya yang entah sekarang menjadi seperti apa. _Blushing_ dengan semburat merah muda atau wajah malu-malu seperti wanita yang di lamar oleh kekasih?

"Romantislah sedikit teme. Astaga kau lupa kalau kita sedang wawancara." Naruto menaikan alisnya karena kesal.

"Aku tahu tapi tidak dengan acara tarik menarik tangan, idiot."

"Yah-yah, aku paham kau hanya malu. Jangan khawatir teme, wajah memerah mu sangat manis."

Sasuke mendecih. Sialan. Idiot kuning sialan. Ia malas untuk menyahuti omongan Naruto.

"Nya-nya-nya." Menma bercoloteh riang. Tangan mungilnya berusaha menggapai hiasan bunga

yang terletak diatas meja.

Mata biru Naruto melorot cepat pada balita yang ada di pangkuan nya. Ia melupakan Menma karena curahan hatinya yang kepada para wartawan.

"Ini adalah malaikat ku. Namanya Uzumaki Menma." Ungkap si _blonde_ kulit cokelat tegas dengan mengangkat Menma setinggi pundaknya. Kilat kamera terpancar cepat. Kelereng balita tersebut memburam seketika. Ia sedikit mengucek matanya lalu merengek kecil.

"Sshh—kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke cemas. Ia mengusap rambut Menma halus lalu menarik balita tampan itu ke pangkuan nya.

Kakashi mendengus lirih. Astaga—demi masker ya ia pakai selama bertahun-tahun. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Sasuke si angkuh tersebut bisa sangat perhatian terhadap anak nya. Ia mulai sedikit merinding sekarang.

"Apakah itu anak kalian, atau itu hanya anak adopsi?" Seorang wartawan perempuan bertanya. Naruto melirik kearah Sasuke. Ia tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat ia akan di tanya hal yang seperti ini. Dan satu hal lagi, ia harus berhati-hati dalam menjawab kalau tidak semua nya akan menjadi semakin sulit. Anak kandung, Oh My God, siapa yang akan percaya bahwa seorang pria dapat melahirkan anak. Bahkan ia sempat akan bunuh diri ketika mengetahui Sasuke tengah mengandung.

Sasuke membalas lirikan Naruto dengan pelototan khas. Ia tahu, si idiot itu tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia yakin semua akan tidak baik. Haruskan ia jujur mengenai Menma. Atau ia akan menjawab kalau Menma adalah anak adopsi. Akh—sialan. Seandainya saja ia mempunyai persiapan. Ia tidak akan bingung seperti sekarang.

"Sasuke, bagaimana?" bisik Naruto pelan. Ia mengelus tangan Sasuke lembut di bawah meja.

Pria Uchiha tersebut terdiam sejenak. Ia butuh sedikitnya beberapa detik untuk berfikir jernih. Mata sehitam kopi nya melirik kearah Menma yang terlihat asyik dengan ujung lengan jas nya. Ia tidak mungkin tega mengatakan kalau balita ini adalah anak adopsi. Hello—dia lahir dari rahim nya dan ia juga mengandung selama 9 bulan, itu tidak mudah. Ia menundukkan kepala lalu mengecup singkat rambut Menma yang mencuat-cuat. Sebersit perasaan tenang menyesap ke dalam dada.

"Teme." Naruto berujar pelan.

"Iya aku tahu. Biar aku yang jawab." Sahut pria Uchiha ini singkat dengan membenarkan tata duduknya.

.

.

Seorang pria berambut merah terang terlihat berjalan tenang di antara puluhan manusia yang tengah sibuk di _ballroom_ hotel. Jaket _casual_ berbahan levis terbalut di tubuhnya membuat pria tersebut tampan. Setelan celana hitam serta sepatu juga menambah nilai plus untuk si rambut merah. Oke, minus kacamata hitam yang seolah salah tempat mengingat dimana dirinya sekarang. Ia berjalan tenang tanpa beban lalu berdiri di sisi sepi yang agak jauh dari lokasi konferesi pers. Tangan yang semenjak tadi tergenggam di balik kantung jaket ia keluar kan. Telapak besar nya merayap lembut ke arah rambut lalu sedikit menguraikan surai kemerahan itu. Ia butuh sedikit pergerakan tubuh mengingat semenjak sejam yang lalu ia duduk di kursi taman.

"Naruto." Ujarnya serak dengan tatapan mata menancap pada sosok pria berkulit cokelat yang terlihat tampan terduduk disana. Di depan para wartawan yang lengkap dengan sorot kamera. Ia menggeser pandangan nya ke samping. Pantulan tubuh Uchiha Sasuke yang berbicara terpampang jelas di cermin kacamata. Perasaan marah menyesap tanpa sebab. Urat besar yang tersebunyi di balik kulit tangan putih itu menyembul. Di ikuti dengan tegukan saliva berat yang meluncur menggerakan tonsilnya. Pria ini menggeram rendah. Suara nafasnya memendek namun dalam. Ciri khas seseorang yang tengah marah.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Geram nya di tambah bunyi gemelatuk dari gigi. Ia melepas kacamata hitam yang bertengger di atas hidung nya. Kelereng hijau sewarna batu jade tiada henti memecing pada sosok pria berambut hitam bernama Sasuke yang tengah berbicara. Oke, sekarang bukan hanya marah namun dendam bersemayam. Ia bergumam entah apa kemudian mendecih. Jelas sekali ia tidak menyukai Uchiha Sasuke atau steatment yang tengah artis itu lontarkan. Pria ini akan pergi dari sana namun tanpa sengaja kelerengnya melirik ke arah manusia mini di pangkuan Sasuke.

"Siapa dia?" tanya nya tidak mengerti.

 _"_ _Begitu lah semua. Dia adalah Uzumaki Menma. Anak kami."_ Suara Sasuke menggema di seluruh penjuru ballroom. Dan itu cukup membuat pria berambut merah ini sedikit tersentak.

"Apa katanya, anak kami?" ia berbisik kembali. Walau tidak ada ekpresi yang terpeta di wajah nya, dari nada bicara terlihat ia penasaran.

"Rambut hitam mencuat-cuat, kulit cokelat, hmm.." Ia meneliti baik-baik ciri-ciri Menma walau agak susah. Jarak nya lumayan jauh dari meja Sasuke dan itu cukup menyulitkan.

"Mungkin anak adopsi." Tandasnya singkat. Ia memakai kembali kacamata hitam nya lalu membenarkan jaket levis yang agak berantakan. Ia harus kembali ke hotel karena 2 jam lagi ada acara ulang tahun teman di sebuah diskotik.

" _Ku harap kalian dapat menerima Menma karena dia adalah anak kandung kami. Sekian."_

Sepatu hitam mengkilat yang di gunakan pria berambut merah berhenti melangkah. Ia mengerjapkan mata lalu menoleh ke arah meja konfrensi pers. Disana terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri dengan dua manajer disisinya. Tak lupa manusia mini berambut hitam mencuat-cuat berada di gendongan Sasuke.

"Tunggu. Anak kandung?" suaranya bergetar lirih. Kelereng hijau jernih yang berada di balik kacamata hitam, mengarah pada Menma. Tidak ingin berbohong namun Menma memang sedikit mirip dengan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Kalian pasti bercanda." Gumam pria ini tidak percaya.

.

.

"Akhirnya wawancara sialan ini selesai." Desah Sasuke lelah setelah sampai di make up room. Ia melepas dasi panjang yang semula melilit di kerah kemeja lalu membuangnya ke meja.

"Apa rencana mu selanjutnya?" Tanya Kakashi yang di mendudukan diri di sofa panjang.

"Entah lah. Aku tidak memiliki rencana apapun." Sahut Sasuke singkat.

"Karir mu? Kau yakin tidak memikirkan itu."

Alis hitam tipis Sasuke mengkerut. Ia sedang sangat malas membahas karir serta pekerjaan nya sekarang.

"Bisa kita bahas yang lain." Seloroh Sasuke kesal. Ia membuang muka untuk tidak memandang Kakashi karena ia tahu maksud dari pembicaraan ini kemana.

"Kau tau kan, kita masih memiliki kontrak kerja hingga akhir tahun. Kau hanya mengerjakan nya separuh sebelum kau pergi ke luar Negeri."

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"Aku baru saja sampai ke Konoha, dan kau sudah menyuruh ku untuk bekerja. Kau gila, heh!" Nada bicara bungsu Uchiha itu memekik tinggi. Kesal dihatinya tak lagi dapat di tahan. Ia bangkit berdiri lalu memandang Kakashi nyalang.

"Aku tidak menyuruh mu bekerja, aku hanya mengingat kan untuk mempertanggung jawab kan kontrak mu. Sifat emosian mu itu tetap tidak berubah." Asisiten priadi Sasuke bernama Kakashi itu tetap tenang. Terlibat omongan panas dengan artis yang satu ini bukan lah hal baru. Ia tahu bagaimana harus bersikap ketika pria bersikap bocah ini sedang marah.

"Huh!" Sasuke membuang muka lagi. Ia sungguh sangat kesal sekarang. Ia bahkan tidak dapat berfikir jernih sekarang. Perlahan ia mengusap wajah nya dengan telapak tangan. Berharap hatinya kembali tenang karena emosi tidak dapat menyelesaikan masalah.

Biji hitam Kakashi milirik tajam pada Sasuke. Ia paham betul bagaimana lelah nya Sasuke saat ini. Hubungan yang rumit dengan Naruto, pemberitaan yang buruk di luaran, karir yang terancam dan juga Menma. Tapi bila Sasuke terus menghindar seperti ini maka hasil nya akan semakin buruk.

"Bisakah kau memberikan ku waktu untuk istirahat." Sasuke bersuara lirih setelah terdiam lama.

"Berapa lama. Kau tau, karir mu sangat di pertaruhkan kali ini."

"Aku tidak mempedulikan karir ku. Jujur saja aku mulai lelah dengan semua ini."

"Meskipun kau bilang seperti itu, kau tetap harus menyelesaikan kontrak kerja mu hingga akhir tahun." Ucap Kakashi enteng kemudian menyambar buku yang ia letak kan di atas meja sebelum wawancara.

"Fuck!" Desis Sasuke pelan dengan umpatan. Otak nya kembali bekerja untuk berfikir. Bila ia segera menyelesai kan kontrak kerja nya maka semua nya akan cepat selesai namun posisi Menma juga sangat tidak aman di sini.

"Baiklah—aku akan menuruti mu. Tapi aku punya satu permintaan." Sasuke membuka suara setelah berkutat dengan pemikiran selama beberapa menit. Ia berjalan mendekati Kakashi kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah asisten pribadi nya tersebut.

"Apa?"

"Bawa Menma jauh dari sini karena aku tidak ingin mereka mengusik anak ku."

.

.

"Nya-nya-nya." Mulut kecil balita yang di gendong seorang pria berambut pirang berceloteh ringan. Mata biru jernih nya melorot senang memandang kerlip lampu yang terlihat menakjubkan dari balik dinding kaca.

"Kau senang heh?" suara serak dari pria yang ia gendong membuat balita ini semakin menggelinjang riang.

Segaris senyum tipis terpoles di bibir agak tebal tersebut melihat tingkah pola dari Menma. Ia menundukan kepala kemudian mencium dalam rambut hitam Menma yang mencuat-cuat. Semerbak aroma dari shampo baby membuat hati nya tenang. Naruto, menimang ringan Menma yang ada di gendongan. Ia sengaja memisahkan diri dengan Sasuke karena ia hanya ingin berdua dengan anak nya. Bahkan ia kini berada di lantai teratas dari hotel tersebut agar tidak di buru oleh wartawan. Benar kata Sasuke, sorotan lampu kamera yang semenjak tadi mengunci gerakan Menma membuat nya sangat kesal. Ia kini sedikit setuju dengan Sasuke, membawa pulang Menma ke Konoha di usia yang masih 7 bulan bukan pilihan yang tepat.

"Nya." Balita kecil tersebut mulai menghisap jempol di mulutnya yang penuh akan liur. Kerlipan dari lampu yang begitu menakjub kan sedikit mengingatkan nya akan lampu tidur di kamar, ayunan lembut dari ayah nya serta suasana yang tenang membuat si kecil ini mulai terantuk. Namun karena rasa haus serta lapar yang menggelitik, Menma kecil merengek dalam gendongan.

"Sssh—hei kau kenapa sayang?" Naruto bertanya bingung. Anak lelakinya itu menggeliat tanpa sebab.

"Huwaa.." Apalagi yang bisa dilakukan balita kalau tidak menangis.

"Kau haus, atau kau ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ssshh—tenang sayang." Naruto tanpa kualahan. Ia tahu pada jam segini, Menma sudah tertidur tenang dalam box bayi. Tapi karena konferensi pers, jam tidur anak nya jadi ikut terganggu.

"Baiklah kita akan pulang dan kau bisa tidur di rumah. Oke, baby?" ayah keren itu melandaskan kecupan ringan di dahi kemudian memutar tubuhnya untuk menemui Sasuke di ruang make up.

Langkah Naruto pelan kala berjalan di koridor hotel. Hemparan permadani mewah berwarna merah gelap membuat suara langkah nya lenyap. Ia sedikit terburu karena semenjak tadi Menma rewel dan tidak berhenti menangis. Beberapa cara andalan yang biasa ia lakukan untuk membuat bayi itu berhenti menangis, kini tidak berguna.

"Diam lah sayang. Kau membuat ayah susah untuk berjalan." Rengek Naruto pelan. Langkah nya terhenti berkali-kali karena Menma yang menggelinjang rewel di gendongan nya, sedang Naruto takut bila anaknya itu akan jatuh ke lantai.

"Huwa—huwa—huwa." Tangis Menma pecah. Linangan air mata membuat pipi tembab itu kini basah. Ia haus serta ngantuk. Dan ayah ini tidak dapat membantu nya.

"Iya-iya sayang. Jangan menangis. Kita akan pulang." Kata Naruto dengan timangan agak keras. Ia kembali melanjutkan jalan nya kala Menma agak tenang. Namun,

"Hai Naruto. Kau butuh bantuan?" Suara pria lain di belakang nya membuat Naruto berhenti dan menoleh kan kepala.

Rambut merah

Kelereng hijau

Serta kulit putih.

"Gaara?" pekik Naruto agak keras setelah tau siapa pria yang mengeinterupsi jalan nya.

.

.

"Lama tidak bertemu. Bagiamana kabar mu?"

"Humm—baik. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Naruto canggung. Wajah nya terlihat sedikit tegang. Ia sangat tidak menyangkan bisa bertemu dengan—

 _Mantan tunangan_ di kala ia sedang menggendong anak nya.

"Aku baru saja makan malam dan membicarakan pekerjaan dengan teman ku di restoran bawah." Jawab Gaara dengan pandangan intens melihat setiap jengkal bagian wajah dari Naruto. Mata biru, hidung bangir, goresan tanda lahir serta rambut pirang. Pria itu kini semakin tampan setelah tidak lama terlihat.

"Engh—" Alis Naruto berpaut. Ia tidak tahu harus mengobrol apa dengan Gaara. Jujur saja, ia bahkan merasa tidak tenang. Rasa bersalah kembali hinggap di rongga dada.

"Dia siapa?" Tunjuk Gaara pada balita kecil di gendongan Naruto.

"Oh—dia, Menma. Anak ku."

Deg—Jantung Gaara berdenyut sakit.

"Anak?"

"Begitulah. Aku bingung harus menjelaskan dari mana."

Gaara mengulum senyum kecil melihat wajah bingung Naruto yang lucu. Pandangan nya meneduh kala melihat sosok mantan pacarnya itu kini semakin mempesona. Tanpa perintah. Pemuda manis ini memeluk Naruto yang masih bingung dengan pemikiran nya.

"Gaara—apa yang kau lakukan?"

 _"_ _Aku merindukan mu."_ Bisik Gaara lirih dengan nada serak.

Alis pirang Naruto berpaut bingung.

"Apa maksud mu Gaara?" tanya nya gusar. Kelereng birunya mengerjap.

Pemuda manis berambut merah terang ini semakin melesakkan wajahnya pada bahu tegap Naruto. Ia sadar, bahwa di dada pria ini, ada balita kecil yang terlihat tertidur. Bahkan ia juga sadar siapa manusia mini itu tapi ia tidak lah peduli.

"Aku merindukan mu. Ayolah, Naruto kau pasti tahu apa maksud ku?" Gaara merengek kesal.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau memeluk ku seperti ini tapi bisa kah kau hentikan?"

Gaara tersentak kaget. Telinga nya berdengung kecil serta rasa sakit merambat pelan menggerogoti hatinya. Walau enggan ia menarik kepala nya dari bahu tegap itu.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini. Kau membenci ku?"

Binner biru milik Naruto memecing waspada. Ia paham benar apa yang di inginkan oleh Gaara. Ia akan menuruti nya saat dulu mereka pacaran. Namun sekarang ia tidak akan mudah tergoda. Meskipun aroma segar dari parfum pemuda itu menggelitiki indera penciuman nya. Sedikit mengantarkan Naruto pada kenangan indah ketika masih menggandeng pemuda manis tersebut dalam gandengan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak membenci mu. Tapi kau tau kan bagaimana posisi ku. Aku sudah menikah dan aku juga mempunyai anak."

Secara tidak langsung kelereng hijau Gaara melirik malas pada manusia mini yang ada dalam gendongan Naruto.

"Aku hanya memeluk mu dan kau juga tau, itu adalah hal yang wajar dilakukan pada seseorang yang merindukan seseorang." Seloroh Gaara mulai ngawur. Semula ia tidak ingin membuat ini sulit, tapi perkataan Naruto tadi sangat membuat nya kesal.

"Tapi seseorang itu sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak. Ayolah-Gaara, aku tau kau tidak kekanakan seperti ini." Naruto berkacak pinggang.

Kemana perginya pemuda manis berhati lugu yang dulu membuat nya jatuh cinta?

"Aku hanya memeluk mu karena memang merindukan mu yang menghilang sekian bulan dari Konoha. Itu tindakan wajar. Kau saja yang terlalu berlebihan." Gaara mencibir ketus.

"Hah-" Naruto mendesah lelah. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf karena terlalu berlebihan." Ucap nya kemudian dengan nada rendah.

"..." Pemuda berambut merah terang bernama Gaara tersebut masih tetap berkacak pinggang. Terlihat sekali ia masih kesal.

"Kalau sudah tidak adayang di bicarakan lagi, aku akan pergi. Anak ku tertidur dan aku harus pulang sekarang." Naruto sedikit memutar tubuhnya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia harus pergi ke tempat Sasuke yaitu di ruang make up dan pulang. Ia tidak ingin Menma kecil merasa tidak nyaman tidur di gendongan seperti ini. Apalagi balita tersebut tadi rewel serta haus karena ingin minum susu.

"Tunggu!" Sahut Gaara cepat setelah tahu Naruto akan meninggalkan nya.

"Ada apa lagi. Cepat katakan!"

"Boleh kah aku meminta nomor ponsel mu. Aku pernah mencoba menghubungi nomor mu tapi tidak aktiv."

Alis Naruto berpaut bingung.

"Nomor ku? untuk apa?"

"Hum- jangan mencurigai ku macam-macam. Hanya untuk jaga-jaga dan menambah kontak saja. Siapa tahu aku butuh bantuan mu di kemudian hari. Tenang, aku tidak akan menganggu hubungan mu dengan Sasuke." Ucap Gaara tegas.

 _"Mungkin."_ tambah nya dalam hati.

"Benarkah?"

"Astaga- rubah lah sedikit sifat mu yang mudah curiga seperti itu." Gaara merogoh saku nya untuk mengambil ponsel.

"Aku memang sedikit mencurigai mu tapi, aku percaya kau tidak akan melakukan itu." Jawab Naruto kemudian mendekat. Bermaksud memberitahu nomor ponsel nya tanpa suara yang keras. Ia tidak ingin membuat Menma kecil terbangun karena ulahnya.

.

Beberapa meter dari dua orang artis tersebut ada seseorang yang terlihat bermain dengan sebuah kamera di tangan nya. Wajah nya tidak lah tampak dengan jelas karena tertutup oleh kamera dan lagi pencahayaan dari koridor membuat seseorang itu semakin misterius.

Ia membidik ke suatu arah, kemudian menekan sebuah tombol dan tak lama kemudian dua orang yang terlihat berdiri berdekatan terpampang di monitor kecilnya.

Tanpa suara serta cahaya. Ia seakan melakukan itu dengan sangat rahasia.

Setelah mengambil beberapa gambar, ia mematikan kamera mahal tersebut kemudian menggantungkan nya di leher. Senyum samar terpeta jelas di bibir tipis nya.

"Good boy-aku sudah mendapatkan gambar yang bagus." Ucap nya riang seolah penuh akan makna.

.

.

TBC

 ** _Woahh… AnnieSakkie kembali lagi dengan lanjutkan fic yang sangat tidak jelas ini._**

 ** _Lagi-lagi aku menambahi lagi adegan tidak jelas di fic ini._**

 ** _Akhir kata, Review yak…..hehehe_**


End file.
